Cirque Du Freak, The Second Generation!
by XxScruffyxX
Summary: Just imagine Darren never went back in time and the Cirque Du Freak dies out for decades. Then, one day, a new ring master-along her children-are reborn from the depths of Hell!


_**Chapter 1**_

_**A leap Of Fate**_

There's nothing I can do but stand in the large crowd being held back by a dozen of police officers. We're all waiting for my father's last decision as he stand's on the ledge of a one hundred-story-high building. Everyone is screaming in terror at what I've dreaded for years. My father never had a good life. He's been seeing a psychiatrist after being fired from his fifth job. Apparently they haven't done anything. My mother is holding me tight in her arms. My heart is throbbing in pain. I'm to focused on my father's somewhat lifeless body to notice the news crews videotaping the darkest night of my life.

I understand why my emotions are overflowing wildly, but I don't understand is this bizarre energy bolting through my body. I can barely stand still. I feel like my heart is about to explode out of my chest. I'm usually one of the least energetic people in a room. I mean I exercise and all, but when I'm alone or in a bad mood I can be lazy-as-hell.

My mind shoot's back to my father when I here someone shout, "Look, he's going to jump!" and I here my mother gasp loudly. Right then and there I run out of breath. I feel paralyzed as I watch my father leap from the ledge. But instead of screaming or bursting into tears like a normal girl, the curiously immense amount of energy within my body sends a mysterious high voltage feeling to my feet. Involuntarily, I shoot out of my mother's arms and run towards the building at an unbelievably high speed! I have absolutely no control over my legs. Before anyone can stop me, I run past the police in a flash and continue ON THE BUILDING! I'm running at such a fast pace that I'm actually running on the face of the one hundred-story-high building.

How is this even possible?

I -somehow- ignore the laws of physics (and the horrified and confused city around me) to focus on my free falling father. I'm almost directly in his path. What if I try to catch him on the way to the top? It's the only thing my (temporarily) dysfunctional brain can think of.

Then it's settled. I'll catch him, carry him to the top and try to knock him out so he doesn't attempt to hurt himself again. After that, I'll probably pass out from running one hundred stories at a ninety-degree angle. Yet, tears pour down my face from the thought of failure.

There are only ten stories between us now. This is my only chance. I stretch my right arm out as if I'm about to give him a one-armed hug. (It never occurs to me whether or not I've developed some sort of super strength. I'm too racked with grief and desperation to really care.)

Then at that very moment, when we're face to face, time seems to barely stop. I can barely tell we're even moving. I look deep into his eyes. His face looks so lifeless and cold. But something even worse catches my eye. A long, rusty, jagged dagger buried deep in the center of his back! Does that mean he's already dead? Is there no hope? Is there anyway of saving him?

I scream, but at the same time I motion my right arm to grab the dagger out of my father's back (thinking there was just a sliver of chance he'll survive.) As soon as I completely remove the blade from his spinal cord, time snaps back to its original speed. I continue up to the top (still weeping but my screams have ceased.), and my father's dead body finally collided with the cement ground.

As I come up to the top, I jump forward and land on the rooftop. The fall wind pick's up and knock's my weak body to the floor. I stare at the black sky, I can smell the smoke seeping out of a near by chimney and I can hear the sirens and screams of my father's (and my own) loved ones. "I couldn't save him." I sob repeatedly in a wet whisper. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him."

"You're right." I'm startled by a man's voice and I shoot up with a gasp. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent me from killing your father."

As weak as I am, that strange energy I felt before has returned at the man's words. My eyes scan my surroundings wildly for the figure of a man. Nothing. Am I going insane? Am I going through some sort of melt down? Fresh waves of tears start pouring down my cheeks. Grief, pain, confusion, and possible insanity have overwhelmed me. I break down on my knees and scream at the top of my lungs "HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! HELP!" A second passes by and I feel some pound me hard in the back of the head, knocking me to the ground again. Before I can even lift my head to see what happened, everything goes black.


End file.
